


One for the Team

by autoschediastic



Series: springkink 2007 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Partnership, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: Rude is a calm, level-headed sort of hitman.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rufus Shinra
Series: springkink 2007 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684207
Kudos: 20





	One for the Team

*

Rude is a calm, level-headed sort of hitman. Nothing much fazes him anymore, not bullets whizzing past his ears or explosions nipping at his heels, or even the hulking, screeching creatures that haul themselves on razor-blade claws out of Hojo's tanks.

Reno strolls out of the boss's office looking righteously pissed off and viciously satisfied all at once. 

Subtly shifting his weight, Rude asks, "How'd it go, partner?" 

Green eyes dance with the manic light that sends Heidegger scurrying for a hole in the wall. "Not bad," Reno drawls, "not bad. Partner."

"Ah," Rude says, falling into step beside Reno. Inside his gloves, his hands are warm, a little damp. The Tower's upper floors are always overheated. "The-"

"Don't worry about it," Reno says. "Got it all taken care of. Smooth sailing." He flicks a glance at Rude and bangs open the stairwell exit. "Reactor'll be back online by midnight."

Rude eyeballs the dimly-lit passage. It's easy to get away with things on those stairs. They're not cleaned regularly, maintenance is lazy about low-traffic areas, and Reno probably knows exactly where every camera's blind spot is. 

He knows what's coming and even if it wasn't his fault, he'd still let Reno get away with it because somewhere along the line, he lost the ability to be utterly and completely practical about Reno. But the fact is, it _was_ his fault this one time. Reno didn't deserve whatever dressing down he just got from the boss.

So, it isn't a surprise when Rude finds a steel-band grip on his arm, and he doesn't do much besides soften his landing when Reno jerks him around to make nice with the wall. His ego bitches out of habit and he pointedly tells it to shut the fuck up, he knows he's at least half a fag, so what does it matter if being reminded Reno's packing a good bit of muscle on that skinny frame does it for him. 

Reno plasters himself to Rude, cock hard and the light in his eyes clicking to feverish and eager in a heartbeat. "So now you owe me, partner," he says, his face shoved up close to Rude's and his breath thick with the smell of come. "Your turn to get down on your knees and get your face fucked."

End


End file.
